


Set The Kindling Ablaze (DISCONTINUED)

by Mystial_Rampage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystial_Rampage/pseuds/Mystial_Rampage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood wants answers on his Neophyte's death, and the only one who could possibly know anything is his former Archeradicator turned Exile, Darkleer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set The Kindling Ablaze (DISCONTINUED)

It was a dark night, the city was bustling with life of trolls doing their nightly jobs and chores, but there was one troll who was on a warpath to one place in particular, and no one dared stepped in his way. The Grand Highblood was an angry troll, and no one ever crossed his path, but recently, someone was brave enough to do so. Having his Neophtye, Redglare, murdered before a crowd stirred the purple blood in his veins and made him growl with anger and sheer rage the more he thought about it, who would dare do such a thing? One troll in particular is the answer, a troll by the name of Spinneret Mindfang, a cerulean blooded pirate who loved to cause trouble. He knew it was her who killed Redglare, but the question that stood in the air was, where was she, so he could rip her head from its shoulders. He knew who would have his answer, someone who once served him sweeps ago, an exile by the name of Darkleer.

Darkleer was The Grand Highbloods former Archeradicator, but, Darkleer betrayed him by setting free a fugitive that should have died where she knelt. But that was in the past, and names need not be brought up, especially those that were so very low beneath him. He finally arrived at the place he'd been travelling out to, it was rather far away from his own hive, but, he needed to make this trip, he wanted justice for Redglare. Without even knocking or announcing himself, the highblood simply waltzes into the hive of the blue blood, glancing around with a sneer at the place briefly before looking upon his current target. The blue blood glanced up from his workbench, meeting the gaze of The Grand Highblood only momentarily before looking back down at what he was working on. "Well this is certainly unexpected, come to finish what you started?" said the blue blood. A gruff scoff came from the higher up before responding,  "I came to see if you'd rotten away already like I'd hoped."  With a quick up and down glance, he summed he indeed,looked as though he was doing rather well.  "I see you're not, so I've got a proposition for you."  Darkleer kept his gaze at his work, not stopping simply just to greet an unwelcomed guest.   "Not quite yet, give it another hundred sweeps or so. Maybe then you'll find a corpse. That or you can do it now and get it over with."   The blue blood huffed at him turning his back on the highblood to look through his tools. The Highblood hummed a quiet note under his breath, the jaunty discordant tune of the Carnival, and took a step towards the blue.  

"No. I'll not sully my hands with your blood. You don't deserve it. I've been told you've been having a guest around"   ,spoke the clown. Darkleer gave a shrug of his shoulders, his hands busying themselves with what ever new thing he was making on his work bench,   " I have visitors from time to time. Low and mid bloods looking for commissions on various limbs they have lost to higher trolls. Don't see why that would peek your interest."    "One of these trolls you've been making limbs for is responsible for a death."  He stepped closer to Darkleer, stopping directly behind him but not touching him.   "You know who I'm talking about, don't you, pony?"   With the wrinkle of his nose, Darkleer spoke again, "A death? Can't say I do. Don't keep up with the current body count." He muttered glancing back at the taller troll,   " Must you stand so close? Your repugnant odor is burning my nose."   The Grand Highblood curled up his painted lip to sneer at the exile, the beginnings of a growl bubbling up in his throat.   "Don't lie to me. I doubt she'd be quiet about who it was that cut off her arm. Blue blood. Mismatching horns. Blind in one eye."   Biting back a chuckle, Darkleer was quick with his response   " You will have to be more specific, I know at least four like that."   Darkleer turned back to his work focusing on it as he quelled the feeling of pride building up inside. He'd never been able to speak so indgnantly to the highblood before, it was almost fun.

"Bullshit you do."   The clown's growl grew ever louder in his throat and his irritation grew with it. There had been very few that had spoken to him in such a manner and had gotten away with their lives. He leaned towards Darkleer, reaching his arms forward to set them on the bench at either side of the blue, caging him in.   "You know exactly who I'm talking about."   The hairs rose up on the back of Darkleer's neck in alarm as the hulking troll cut off any means of escape, his blood pusher seeming to stop for a second as his veins turned to ice. He hoped the other didn't notice his sudden shift in body language, stiff and frozen like an antler beast caught in a bright light.   "N-No I can't say I do. Do you have a name? Or a better description perhaps?"   He could have kicked him self for stuttering if it were possible, this was no time to loose his composure. Unfortunately for Darkleer, the Highblood indeed picked up on the change in his stature. It was amusing, really, to see just how quickly one who was so impudent just moments before already crack. He could almost smell the other troll's fear. As if to prove this, he tilted his head closer to the warmer blood, sniffing at him like a beast. He tilted his head slowly to the side in a chidlike display of curiosity, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, creasing the fine lines of his paint.   "Serket,"   The clown hissed out the word directly against Darkleer's ear. 

Darkleer's fingers clenched and he dropped his head trying to keep his breathing under control, his hands had already dented the metal of his project. The speed of his blood pusher would be enough to power the imperial ship as fast as it was beating, both with fear and ...something else? He took a deep shaky breath and stood again shoulders squared and head up trying to act like the other's close proximity was not bothering him.   " I.....Yes I know her. Hadn't realized she had killed Redglare. A pity really I liked her."   Taking a moment to delight himself by soaking up the sight of petrified archer, the clown lifted up one of his hands from the bench to brush a stray strand of hair out of Darkleer's face, gently tucking it behind his ear. Once having done the task, the Highblood slid his fingers slowly down from Darkleer's ear to his jaw, caressing gently with the sharpened points of his nails. He was greatly enjoying how the situation had turned, always liking to be in a position of power, and the way the other was stumbling over his words was like the sweetest of songs.   "Redglare?" A growl creeps back into his tone and his eyes narrow, nails grating harsher over Zahhak's skin. "Who said anything about Redglare?"   If there was any moment that would have been the epitome of " fuck up" saying Redglare's name would have been it and he knew that. Darkleer, had just made a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a roleplay between my fiance and someone he met on MSPARP, he would share with me the roleplay piece by piece and I loved it so much I decided I needed to make a story of it!
> 
> Edit: My fiance and i broke up, no point in making people think this is going to continue. Sorry.


End file.
